Etre Chevalier
by Gambetta
Summary: Les guerres étant terminées, la vie reprend son cours... Seiya se pose des questions sur son avenir.


**Devenir chevalier :**

La question semblait logique. Inévitable même. Chaque chevalier se devait se la poser au cours de sa vie, comme une étape pour acquérir véritablement le titre. Mais lui, il n'y avait jamais pensé sérieusement. Elle lui avait traversé l'esprit pendant de courts instants, lors d'un combat alors que le doute l'envahissait ; pour disparaître tout aussi rapidement. Mais aujourd'hui, la réponse était devenue tellement logique, comme imprégnée dans son être, que la question perdait alors tout son sens.

Voila pourquoi il fut si étonné lorsque Luciole le questionna. Et plus étrange encore fut que malgré les guerres, les blessures et les victoires, il n'arrivait pas à donner de réponse exacte : « Pourquoi es-tu devenu chevalier d'Athéna ? »

Un coup de fouet, au plus courageux des protecteurs de la déesse. Marine avait débarqué, empêchant Seiya de donner une explication au jeune apprenti. Sauvez par le gong. Mais durant le long trajet de retour qui devait le ramener au Japon, tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

Etre chevalier, c'était sa vie. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir dessus. Sans cela, il n'était rien ; et par ailleurs, il ne voulait rien être d'autre. Il était un chevalier d'Athéna, défenseur de l'humanité.

Cela avait-il toujours été ainsi ? Se demanda t'il.

Il n'était pas devenu chevalier pour des raisons louables, et ses convictions s'étaient alors formées beaucoup plus tard. « Suis un entraînement, obtiens une armure, et tu retrouveras ta sœur » tel était le deal passé avec ce vieux Kido. Pour revoir Seika, il avait tout enduré : les exercices éprouvant de son maître, les primates des autres apprentis, il s'était même rabaissé à participer au tournoi intergalactique dans le seul but d'obtenir des renseignements de Saori. Puis, sans qu'il ne puisse réellement décider, il avait été entraîné dans une guerre, tuant des chevaliers qui ne le méritaient pas, allant jusqu'à tuer pour une cause qu'il croyait ne pas être la sienne.

Il ne regrettait rien, loin de là. Il était même certain que, sans le désir de revoir sa grande sœur, il serait partit. Il n'aimait pas resté les bras croisés, alors que des gens souffraient. Mais aurait il accepté de partir en Grèce, suivre un entraînement dont il n'était même pas sûr de supporter ? Se serait-il exilé s'il n'avait pas été séparé de sa soeur ? Le désir d'aventure, de découverte, de prestige d'appartenir à cette castre d'homme si admirable l'aurait tenté ; mais aurait-il pour autant sauté le pas ?

Il soupira. C'était stupide de penser ainsi ! La question ne se posait même pas, il _était_ un chevalier d'Athéna. Il avait même la sensation d'être fait pour ça ; et que s'il n'était pas partit au Sanctuaire ce jour là, il y aurait eut comme un vide qu'il n'aurait jamais pu combler.

C'était sa vie. Il n'était pas devenu chevalier par idéologie, mais parce qu'il était fait pour se battre au coté de la déesse Athéna. Comme une sorte de destinée. Et cette réponse lui procura un sentiment de sérénité qu'il n'avait pas connu jusqu'alors.

Rentré chez lui, il retrouva Shun, installé à une table à travailler. Celui-ci avait commencé des études, encouragée par Saori qui finançait le tout avec grâce.

Shun n'avait rien d'un chevalier, pensait Seiya en observant son frère. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu, il n'avait pas le tempérament adéquat. Il avait réussi à prouver qu'il valait aussi bien que n'importe qui, par ces convictions, par sa force, son courage et sa volonté. Mais Shun n'aimait pas les combats. Il n'aimait pas blesser, et préférer éviter toute violence.

Les dieux eux-mêmes ne l'avaient pas décidé ainsi, se rappela Seiya. Il avait été choisi par Hadès comme corps de substitution. Encore une chose qui ne convenait pas à Shun.

Seul le désir de retrouver son frère l'avait convaincu de partir sur l'île d'Andromède, et de subir un dur entraînement afin d'obtenir l'honneur d'endosser l'armure de bronze d'Andromède.

Mais finalement, estima Seiya, Shun avait réussi à trouver sa place au Sanctuaire, s'élevant au rang des meilleurs. A la fin des guerres, le jeune homme avait rapidement laissé de coté son armure pour entamer des études. Il était évident qu'au moindre signe de danger, il la revêtirait de nouveau pour défendre Athéna. Mais Shun souhaitait autre chose, évoluer. Etre chevalier, c'était sa fierté, c'était défendre ce qu'il aimait. Et il voulait vivre aussi, faire de sa vie autre chose que des combats, se consacrer aux autres d'une toute autre manière. L'humanitaire, par exemple. Seiya sourit légèrement : Shun ne changeait pas totalement.

Mais voir son frère étudiait avec tant d'acharnement lui fit soudainement comprendre une chose. Lui était fait pour être chevalier, mais d'autres le devenaient. Encore un autre miracle d'Athéna, de permettre aux hommes de se battre pour ceux en quoi ils croient, de leur permettre d'évoluer, et de se repentir, pensa Seiya lorsque l'image de certains chevaliers lui venait à l'esprit.

Shun l'accueillit avec un grand sourire auquel le chevalier répondit de bonne grâce.

Il s'installa ensuite sur le canapé pour observer son frère concentrer sur son bouquin. Il avait trouvé sa voie maintenant, et Seiya se mit à penser qu'il devrait peut être s'en crée une, lui aussi comme Saori ne cessait de lui répéter. Reprendre ses études ? A cette simple pensée, Seiya grimaça. Il était certain d'une chose, une vie normale ne lui convenait pas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta soudainement du silence de son aîné.

« Tout va bien au Sanctuaire ? »

« Bien sur que tout va bien, Shun ! »

Seiya rie avec de reprendre : « Marine ne cesse de me répéter que Luciole est beaucoup plus doué que moi »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle te taquine » Rassura Shun.

« Evidement, j'ai toujours été extrêmement doué » Admit Seiya avec une grande assurance, Shun sourit avec indulgence.

Le silence reprit, mais Seiya continua de sourire. Il est vrai que Luciole était doué. Un peu être peu trop pour son bien, mais il ne pouvait sans doute pas le juger : lui-même n'était pas connu pour sa modestie. Il deviendrait sans doute un grand chevalier.

« J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre ; Marine m'a demandé de l'entraîner un après midi. Il a une sacré technique, le petit »

« Il fera une très bonne recrue »

« Un chevalier d'argent, sans aucun doute » Confia Seiya.

Cela paraissait évident. Il sourit en pensant à cette après midi là, où il avait eu soudain envie de partager son savoir.

« J'ai l'impression que l'entraîner t'a plu » Remarqua Shun.

« Aa, tu rigoles ? Luciole est un sale gamin » Mentit le chevalier de Pégase.

« Comme toi à son age »

« Possible » Admit Seiya en riant.

Il avait fait pas mal de bêtises, au Sanctuaire. Certaines de quoi rendre Marine rouge de honte.

« Tu ne voudrais pas avoir un disciple ? » Demanda Shun.

L'idée ne paraissait pas insensée. Il était d'ailleurs un chevalier plus que qualifié dont l'expérience restait inégalable. Sauf peut être par le chevalier d'or de la Balance, admit Seiya intérieurement, mais lui avait plus de deux siècles d'avance. C'était d'ailleurs une idée très séduisante. Seiya n'avait pas envie de quitter le Sanctuaire. Il y avait passé tant d'année là-bas qu'il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer vivre ailleurs. De plus, l'idée de quitter Saori lui était insupportable.

Cela avait été plus qu'agréable d'entraîner Luciole. Mais Seiya ne s'imaginait difficilement devenir maître. Il ne se sentait pas assez mûr pour s'occuper d'un enfant. Son rôle ne consisterait pas seulement à l'entraîner aux combats, il faudrait aussi l'éduquer. L'éveiller. Le consoler. Lui apprendre à vivre seul. C'était un boulot à plein temps.

« Sans doute plus tard » Fit Seiya avec un sourire.

Il garda cette idée, dans un coin.

Les combats étaient certes terminés, mais la déesse Athéna avait toujours besoin de ses chevaliers. Et Seiya ne la laisserai jamais tomber.


End file.
